


Мальчики&Игрушки

by JakeJensen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camboy Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Large Insertion, M/M, Sex Toys, Stomach Deformation, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз устраивал шоу по субботам, пока к нему на канал не пришел новый загадочный зритель</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчики&Игрушки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boyz&Toyz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395460) by [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie). 



> запрос на разрешение отправлен

Стайлз завел аккаунт на «Boyz&Toyz» как только стал совершеннолетним и уехал в колледж. Все было просто: сайт давал ему место, чтобы размещать свои видео, а нескончаемый поток клиентов оставлял достаточно денег, чтобы платить аренду. Все было неплохо. Если, конечно, не считать Скотта, соседа Стайлза, который, к счастью, не возражал, когда он вешал на дверь своей комнаты табличку «Не беспокоить – идет запись». 

Стайлз не делал это слишком часто – он не хотел, чтобы люди от него устали, так что он устраивал свои шоу раз в неделю субботней ночью. У него было несколько постоянных зрителей, которые были счастливы посмотреть, как он мастурбирует или играет со своей дыркой на протяжении полутора часов.

И еще у Стайлза был BadMoon.

Этот парень явно хотел его смерти. Он начал появляться всего несколько недель назад, и был достаточно щедрым на взносы, когда видел, как его желания исполняются. И если честно, Стайлз был рад их исполнять.

***

Стайлз установил камеру и теперь, после тренировки и подборки нужного угла, его лицо не попадало в кадр. Он поставил ноутбук на кресло у кровати и развернул сайт, раскрыв окно с чатом так, чтобы читать сообщения не вставая.

Стайлз уже был наполовину возбужден. Он разложил свои игрушки на кровати вместе с большим флаконом смазки. Он не заморачивался с шикарным бельем, хоть и знал, что некоторые парни это любят. На нем не было надето ничего, кроме красной футболки, у которой было только одно назначение – Стайлз задирал ее вверх и прикусывал край, удерживая себя от разговоров. А еще футболка давала неплохой контраст с его бледной кожей, так что Стайлз не собирался снимать это прикрытие. 

Шоу начиналось.

Стайлз начал лениво растягивать себя пальцами, используя много смазки. Он ждал, чтобы пришло побольше людей, потому что в чате было всего двое, и ему не хотелось делать интересные вещи за низкую оплату.

Взяв один из маленьких дилдо, чтобы уже сделать хоть что-то, Стайлз улыбнулся – в чате появлялось больше и больше людей, а затем взялся за дилдо побольше.

Люди начали ему писать. В основном, глупые и стремные вещи типа «господи, я бы засунул кулак в твою дырку» или «дай мне обкончать тебя всего и интересно провести время» и всякую другую хрень. 

Ничего интересного. Но Стайлз знал, что BadMoon не захочет пропускать сегодняшнее шоу. И он был прав. 

_Юзер **BadMoon76** добавился к чату._

_**BadMoon76** : Извини, я опоздал. Ты получил мой подарок?_

Посетителям сайта было позволено присылать подарки на адрес сайта, который переправлял их мальчикам-моделям. Система была отличной, но до BadMoon Стайлз еще никогда и ни от кого не получал подарков. 

Он погладил свой член, а затем потянулся назад и нащупал огромный дилдо. Это была игрушка от Bad Dragon – потрясающего качества конский член пятнадцать дюймов длиной и такой же красный, как и его футболка. 

_**DaddyManBigDong** : Покажи его_

Стайлз закатил глаза, зная, что эта игрушка уж точно не для обычного шоу. Другие посетители должны быть рады, что у него появлялись новые игрушки. 

_**BadMoon76** : Просто игнорируй всех этих плебеев. А я хочу знать, сможешь ли ты это в себя засунуть._

_Юзер **BadMoon76** перечислил $200 для **FoxyRed**. _

Ох. Разве после такого Стайлз бы смог отказаться? 

Но если честно, дилдо был слишком большим. Настолько большим, что у Стайлза от волнительного предвкушения внутри все сводило только при одном взгляде на игрушку. Обычно он такого не делал, но теперь Стайлз подключил старую клавиатуру к ноутбуку и написал несколько слов.

_**FoxyRed** : Мне нужно больше времени на подготовку _

_**BadMoon76** : Сколько угодно. Я буду здесь. _

Отложив клавиатуру, Стайлз принялся за работу. Он потрахал себя своим самым толстым дилдо, но это и близко не было похоже на новый подарок, ведь тот дилдо по толщине напоминал банку из-под колы. Черт. Ему это точно понравится.

Стайлз добавил еще несколько пальцев помимо игрушки, просто чтобы растянуть себя и попробовать расслабить мышцы. Это было тяжело, но только потому, что Стайлз уже начал терять терпение. Он хотел засунуть в себя монструозный член как можно скорее. 

Кто-то прислал ему двадцать баксов и попросил, чтобы Стайлз поиграл с сосками, так что он бездумно потянул за них, ничего не испытав, потому что его мозг полностью был сосредоточен на предстоящем шоу. 

Наконец-то Стайлз был готов. Ну, был готов, насколько у него это получалось.

Он смазывал игрушку, когда увидел новое сообщение. 

_**BadMoon76** : Я дам тебе тысячу, если ты переключишь нас в приватный канал._

_Юзер **BadMoon76** перечислил $500 для **FoxyRed**. _

Черт. Стайлз не знал, что и делать. С одной стороны, он не хотел так поступать по отношению к другим клиентам, но с другой… Он получит от BadMoon столько денег, что сможет покрыть возможный убыток. И еще он никогда не получал так много денег от людей, смотрящих его видео. 

В чате появились возмущенные сообщения, когда Стайлз только поднес руки к клавиатуре и заметно задумался.

_Юзер **BadMoon76** перечислил $1000 для **FoxyRed**. _

Вот дерьмо. Но ладно.

Стайлз никогда раньше не устраивал приватные шоу, но все оказалось таким простым, что он быстро нашел нужные настройки, и вскоре они с BadMoon остались в чате одни. Черт. 

_**BadMoon76** : Теперь уже получше. Как думаешь?_

Стайлз кивнул. В окне камеры был виден его подбородок, поэтому он был уверен, что парень его понял. 

_**BadMoon76** : Время показать мне, сколько ты сможешь в себя засунуть, малыш. _

Стайлз вздрогнул. Он всегда представлял себе BadMoon как пафосного придурка со сладким вкрадчивым голосом и все такое. Но сейчас он мог практически услышать это. 

Закончив смазывать игрушку, Стайлз переместился, чтобы пристроиться над ней. Ему сложно было встать на колени, чтобы уместить дилдо внизу. Черт, он был слишком огромным.

Но Стайлзу нравились большие размеры, и пути назад уже не было. Дилдо был пугающе детализированным и покрытым множеством бугорков и вен, словно настоящий, и Стайлзу не терпелось уже его в себя засунуть.

Стайлз с трудом насаживался на рифленую головку – она все равно была широкой, несмотря на всю подготовку. Внутри него все сжималось от волнения, так что ему было тяжело впускать в себя первый дюйм. 

_**BadMoon76** : У тебя так хорошо получается, малыш. Продолжай в том же духе, я знаю, это будут потрясающие ощущения. _

Стайлз сглотнул и старательно расслабился, всхлипнув, когда головка наконец-то проскользнула внутрь. Черт. Черт, боль от вторжения была приятной.

Он немного поерзал вокруг, пытаясь привыкнуть в новым ощущениям. 

_**BadMoon76** : У игрушки пятнадцать дюймов рабочей длины. Если сможешь вместить ее полностью, я дам тебе по сто баксов за каждый дюйм. _

Вот дерьмо, сколько же это получалось? У него могло выйти четыре штуки баксов только за сегодня. Да какого черта было не так с этим парнем?

Но Стайлзу уже было наплевать. Ему и в самом деле все нравилось, хотя конечно, он не стал бы этого делать, если бы ему не нравилось, когда на него смотрят. Но теперь все было иначе – с BadMoon и с игрушкой, которая чудовищно растягивала его дырку. 

Стайлз тяжело дышал и медленно опускался на игрушку все ниже и ниже. На половине пути ему стало совсем сложно – он уже чувствовал себя переполненным.

_Юзер **BadMoon76** перечислил $750 для **FoxyRed**. _

_**BadMoon76** : Отлично стараешься, милый. Я знаю, у тебя все получится. _

 

Стайлз вцепился зубами в футболку и затем протолкнул в себя больше игрушки. Он представил, как кто-то стоит позади него и, придерживая за плечи, надавливает, заставляя опускаться все ниже. Черт. Его член был готов взорваться. 

У Стайлз заняло прилично времени, чтобы насадиться на дилдо до конца, оставив какие-то один или два дюйма. Все его тело было покрыто потом, грудная клетка тяжело вздымалась, но, даже несмотря на это, возбуждение не проходило. BadMoon продолжал говорить с ним, нахваливая и ласково называя.

 _ **BadMoon76** : Еще несколько толчков, малыш, и он весь будет внутри. Так что ты сможешь покататься на нем, как маленький негодник, которым ты и являешься._

У Стайлза от напряжения задрожали бедра. Казалось, это было так легко – расслабиться и скользнуть до самого конца, но только от мысли, что дилдо окажется в нем целиком, у Стайлза перехватывало дыхание.

_Юзер **BadMoon76** перечислил $750 для **FoxyRed**. _

_Юзер **BadMoon76** перечислил $500 для **FoxyRed**. _

О Господи, что еще?

_**BadMoon76** : Так хорошо, милашка, ты так стараешься. Я хочу, чтобы ты объездил дилдо. Сместись немного в сторону, покажи мне, как он двигается внутри тебя. _

Стайлз выругался сквозь зубы, но сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы BadMoon видел его сбоку. От перемещения он захныкал, потому что дилдо внутри него тоже сместился. И Стайлз понятия не имел, хорошо это было или плохо.

Когда он наконец-то встал в нужную позу, то приподнялся, а затем медленно опустился, привыкая к новым ощущениям. И это было потрясающе. Стайлз ощущал себя полностью заполненным членом, и в голове уже не оставалось ни одной связной мысли.

_**BadMoon76** : Вот так, малыш. Отклонись немного назад, чтобы я видел, как дилдо выпирает через твой живот._

Стайлз послушался, даже не задумываясь. В нем никогда не было настолько большого дилдо, так что ему и самому хотелось на это посмотреть. 

Он снова поднялся и снова опустился, а затем прогнулся и, уперевшись ладонями в лодыжки, осмотрел себя. 

Черт. Черт, теперь и он мог это увидеть. Каждый раз, когда Стайлз опускался, то мог видеть, как натягивается живот от рифленой головки гребаного конского члена. Он завороженно наблюдал за этим, забыв о камере и стороннем наблюдателе, и старательно объезжал игрушку, чтобы почувствовать больше. И увидеть больше.

Он кончил, выдавив из крепко стоящего члена всего несколько капель, в то время как все тело сотрясалось от спазмов и болезненно сжималось вокруг дилдо.

Стайлзу даже не пришло в голову посмотреть в чат до тех пор, пока он не переждал свой оргазм. 

_**BadMoon76** : Вот так, дорогуша. Так хорошо. Какой же ты неприличный мальчик. _

_**BadMoon76** : И такой красивый. Жду не дождусь, когда снова смогу увидеть, как ты сходишь с ума на игрушке. _

_Юзер **BadMoon76** перечислил $1000 для **FoxyRed**. _

_**BadMoon76** : Это чаевые за великолепное шоу. Рад был увидеть, что тебе тоже понравился мой подарок. Жди новый в ближайшее время. Встретимся на следующей неделе. Снова наедине._

_Юзер **BadMoon76** покинул чат. _

Вот же черт. Стайлз понятия не имел, во что ввязался, но уже заранее знал, что ему это определенно понравится. 


End file.
